Free Parking
by ChronoBaron
Summary: A Song-Fic Featuring Free Parking's (a fairly underground rock group) awesome song Wendy x Dipper


Author Note: I am still working on GFU but I had to get this one out before it killed me. This is in Wendy's POV. The song is called Wendy x Dipper by Free Parking, you'll have to Google it, it's no where on YouTube.

"Last time Dipper are you coming," Grunkle Stan called from the bottom of the stairs.

"For the last time no, helping you try to haggle at a grocery store doesn't sound very appealing, also I got some things to do," Dipper responded from his room.

"Your loss, alright everyone let's go!"

I put down my Indie Rock Weekly and followed Stan, Soos and Mable to the car. Today was Stan's monthly trip to the grocery store, a trip that I am forced to go to being a paid employee, and just like every time he will disagree with the prices and attempt to haggle with the cashier and then proceed be thrown out of the stores. I wonder why he still tries. I look to my side to see that Mabel is happily skipping by my side to the car. I wonder why she didn't stay with Dipper.

"Yo Mabes why are you coming, you know what's gonna happen," I say to her.

"It's fun to watch," She says with a light chuckle.

"I see. Oh yay what's that stuff Dipper doing, he keep talking about before we left."

"No idea he wouldn't tell me, I've never seen him **this **secretive before."

As we were getting into the car my phone vibrated alerting me to a message. I opened it up to a message from Robbie.

"sup babe y dont u ditch work and chill with me"

"Oh my god," I said as I closed my phone.

"You-know-who I presume," Mabel said.

"Yep, In just can't believe how..argh he is. In the beginning things were great but now, I don't know." I said

"Tell it like it is sister."

"Well, there's a lot of things wrong with him, but you know what the big thing is. The guy's a musician, but he has never truly done anything musical for me, he's danced around it but he has never really done it."

"Is someone writing a song for you that great," Mabel interjected

"Heck yeah it is. To me, Music is the best way that someone can express themself, you can really see a person's heart when they sing. I've always wanted to see in a person's heart that they love me with all of it, and I don't see that with Robbie. You know Mabel if someone came up to me and sang a song they wrote just for me, I'd fall in love with them on the spot."

Mabel looked at me with quizzical expression.

"You're joking right, that's weird even for me which is kinda of an accomplishment."

I shook my head. I honestly and truly felt that way.

"Well what if he was fat or stupid, or a big nerd?"

Mabel opened as if to continue but something stopped her. She appeared to be at odds with herself on whether or not to say what she wanted to say, after a couple of seconds she slowly spit it.

"What if that person was Dipper?" She said.

I didn't think Mabel would say that, it gave me pause for thought. I began to create the scenario in my head, little Dipper standing before me all shy and nervous as he sings a song made for my ears only, looking down at the floor while occasionally taking a quick glance at me to see my face which I know would be smiling. His just twelve but he's proved himself to be more mature than people twice his age. He's a pretty great guy, so yeah, I would. Even though he's three years younger than me, I would.

As I began to open my mouth but was interrupted by the laughter of Stan.

"What's so funny sir?" Soos asked Stan.

"Hahahaha, the idea of Dipper of having musical talent. I've heard him sing, it was terrible hahahaha," Stan said in between laughs.

"What if he's hiding secret musical abilities, you never know dude," Soos said.

This made Stan laugh even harder. The rest of ride was spent hearing Stan's uncontrollable laughter.

One failed shopping trip later.

"HAGGLING IS A SCARED ART THAT NO ONE RESPECTS ANYMORE!" Stan yelled as he exited the car.

Mabel rolled out of the car laughing while me and Soos trudged into the Mystery Shack with tired faces.

"Soos, I think that's a new record for getting kicked out," I said

Soos simply nodded in agreement. Stan was working himself up for another tirade when a noise grabbed his and everyone else's attention.

It was the sound of a guitar being played.

"That came from our room, and that didn't sound like it came from a stereo," Mabel said.

"You're saying Dipper's up there playing a guitar, this I gotta see, let's sneak on him," Stan said, his laugh's from before returning.

All four of us silently went up the stairs as to not alert Dipper of our presence. When we finally reached to door, sure enough there was Dipper. His back was to us and in his hand was an acoustic guitar.

"I didn't know Dipper had a guitar," Mabel whispered to herself.

I watched as Dipper strummed a couple of notes as to tune up the guitar. He then shook himself and stretched as to prepare for something.

"Alright Dipper, for real this time, you can do this, you're ready for this...but what if she doesn't like it, what if she thinks I'm weird. NO! None of those thoughts, it's all gonna be good, let's just run through it.

Dipper toke a few short breaths, got in a good position, and prepared to play. Stan was waiting to see him crash and burn, Soos was hoping for the best, Mabel had no idea what to think, and I was wondering who this "she" was. Well I was about to get my answer.

Dipper began to play.

_Come with me to my favorite fantasy _

_Where there's so little gravity that you cling to me _

_And I will face all the monsters in the lake _

_Just to hold your hand and take you to the movies _

_Wendy, girl, you move me more than you know _

_And I'm okay to take things slow _

_But can't you see the man I'll grow to be? _

_You should lock this down Wendy, while you are able _

_You'll find me in the back of the haunted Mystery Shack _

_Watching TV with Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Mabel _

_Wendy, you enable me to feel so alive _

_And even though I'm still too young to drive DRIVE!_

_Wendy, Wendy please! Don't forsake me for Robbie _

_It's a long shot, but please let me have this fable _

_You'll find me in the back of the haunted Mystery Shack _

_Watching TV with Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Mabel _

_If you want to talk, _

"Or whatever," Dipper said as he finished while a playing a couple random notes

Stan was speechless, Soos was beaming, Mabel was too, and I was stunned by what had just occurred. I had talked about this same situation earlier today, and now here it is. My dream is standing right before me, with the most unlikely person as its focus, but that doesn't matter to me. What matters is the heart, and I realize now, that Dippers is the best there is.

Soos and Mabel began to clap for Dipper's performance, causing him to turn around and see us before him. Dipper became white as a ghost when he saw us.

"Bro, how come you never told me about this, this is amazing," Mabel said

"Wooho Jon Bon Jovi ladies and gentlemen," Soo came up to Dipper and patted him on the back.

Stan was still speechless, unable to form any coherent words. His left eye was slightly twitching,

When Dipper's eyes locked on the mine, he became even whiter if it were possible, but his face lightened up he saw the huge smile on my face and the tears welling up in my eyes. I walked up to him and kneeled to his level.

"Wendy?" Dipper said

"Dipper...that was beautiful, no one's ever done that for me before, I just...I don't know what to say," I said as wiped the tears away.

"No one, but Robbie-" Dipper began but I placed a finger on his mouth.

"Nope, he never has, shows how much of a musician he is," I said laughing a bit.

Dipper looked at me, a smile and light blush on his face. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I took Dipper and pulled him into one big hug. His body tensed up, but he eventually relaxed into it, after I pulled away. without hesitation, I gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, the kind of kiss you would give a lover. I then took him be the hand and lead him to my secret spot on the roof.

"Come on, I wanna hear that song again, I wanna hear it a thousand times over,"

Dipper had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"Yeah."

Author Note: I think I might stay with third person, I'm not to sure about some parts, but I got it out and that's all that matters. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
